


男男大合集

by Nine1998



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 囤稿十级小能手（张日山的在第三部分）





	男男大合集

#  
弟弟的手不安分很久了。  
身为哥哥 苏北第不知道多少次把弟弟的手从自己的裤裆拿开。  
“苏南！”  
苏北推了推眼镜，继续在电脑前打字，工作还差这最后一份重要的文件了。  
苏南穿着白色的衬衣，在床上滚来滚去，像一只发情的猫。  
“哥哥，我！无！聊！”  
“那你想干什么？”  
“陪我看电视剧”  
“爱情动作片？”苏北眼睛都没挪开电脑一步，成功把苏南呛到无话可说。  
“可是哥哥我好无聊啊，你抱着电脑好几个钟了啊，你陪我说说话你抱抱我嘛你陪我玩。”苏南还是在床上翻来覆去。  
苏北瞥了一眼他，放下电脑。  
“我知道了。”  
“你知道什么知道”苏南抬头，“哥哥你脱衣服干什么？Σ(ﾟ∀ﾟﾉ)ﾉ”  
“干你。”言简意赅。  
“别别别啊，你不是还要工作吗？”欲擒故纵脸。  
“晚了。”  
工作什么的，明天再说吧。

419形式  
BL向

是在什么时候对他来了兴趣的呢，兴许是把人带回了屋子，自己却醉的不省人事开始吧。  
一觉睡到了第二天，被刺眼的阳光扰醒，睡眼迷蒙间床边坐着一个人影。  
“醒了？”一口烟喷在了我的脸上，浓郁的雪茄味，他熄灭了烟，翻身上了床。  
跑去洗手间漱口洗脸，冰冷的水触在脸上，足足愣了好几秒意识才慢慢回炉，是他，他没走？  
笑起来，有意思……  
伸直了手臂，把他捞到自己的怀中，他跪坐在我身前，开始扒拉我的衣服，“既然你醒了，那开始吧。”  
手指熟练无比的就往我的下身钻，另一只手取了润滑油。  
好像是有什么地方不太对劲？  
“那个…我才是1吧？”做1做到这个地步，也是不知道该说些什么了。  
“这样啊。”他动作停顿了一下，干脆利落的躺下来，“那也行，来吧。”  
？大爷你不反抗一下的吗？  
任劳任怨的做了伺候爷的活，他的身子很白净，比起睡过的其他人来说，还带着些许清冷的意味，那些个小0，谁不是见到1就像见到祖宗似的，秒变舔狗大概就是这么来的吧。  
轻而易举的拖了他的衣服，取了冰凉的液体往那个小口涂抹。  
那地方收缩了一下，微微的一夹，就像是有个小舌头在掌心舔了一口般，麻麻的，带这些瘙痒。  
润滑这种东西做起来很轻松的，尤其是并没有遇见太多的阻拦，他躺在我身下，将自己尽可能的打开，一副任君采摘的模样，连手指进去搅弄，触到了点也只是像狐狸般慵懒的眯眼，真让人想看看这般的人在身下被操到求饶是个什么样子。  
他的菊穴已经能容纳下三根手指了，再度做了一次抽插，把手移到了自己的裤裆处，准备提枪而上了。  
瞬时又被人挪了一个位置，原本在下面的人按住了我，唇角一勾，“我喜欢在上面。”  
他许是个妖精吧，芊芊手指触上我下身的那刻，兄弟就忍不住颤动了一下，他自个调整好角度，背对着我，一点一点的往下坐。  
微前倾的背脊，笔直光滑，那穴口对着我，还有些粉嫩，缓慢的吞下巨物。  
差一点就要控制不住的往上顶了，他终于全部坐了下来，双腿叉在我的两腿外，两手扶着我的大腿，开始自个动起来。  
雪白的臀部在眼前上上下下，连带着腰肢也跟着扭动，浑身的感官都汇集在了下体的物事上，被绞紧…吞吐…周而复始。  
忍不住撑起了身子。  
他握住了我的手，侧头。  
“帮我，没力了。”  
那对眸子中水光潋滟，明明是动情无比的样子，仍旧一副颐气指使的语气。  
托着他的双腿，像给小孩把尿一样的姿势，掌控权终于回到了自己手中。  
他半跪着扶着墙，我跪在他的身后，含住那颗白皙的耳垂，向前挺动。他好看的腰身僵直着，我的手指与他扶着墙的手指紧紧相扣。  
他的叫床声和别人的远远不同，是从胸腔压抑不住的气流，顺着喉管向上，冲破齿缝，伴随微微眯起的眼睛，那一副令人欲罢不能的样子。  
敏感点真的很好找，每每G头蹭过那个地方的时候，他就忍不住的夹紧。  
囊袋涨的慌，力气也用的大起来。  
想弄坏他，想弄哭他……  
快要射的时候，他突然用手回摸了一下我的阴囊，就像气球一下遇见了倾泻口，把持不住仅是一瞬间的事情。  
射的那一刻我看见他唇角的笑，他自己也跟着一道喷出了白灼。  
软掉的物体很快就从穴内滑出来，他迈开长腿，去了浴室。  
稀稀拉拉的水声没持续多久，空气中还残留两个人精液的味道，他熟练的穿衣服，熟练的完成一个一夜情应该有的样子。  
“不一起吃个饭吗？”  
“不，没有人能让我驻足。”他垂下了眼，唇角仍带着若有若无的嘲笑。

张日山x沈巍  
百岁山 万岁爷  
双A  
非电视剧剧情向，万物皆cp，也只是用了人物和姓名  
建议可以去b站搜一下这对  
不喜欢出去来得及

正文  
01：  
民国时期，租界大乱。  
于天津租界的街道上，一个瘦削的年轻人正站在一群学生们的前方，他穿着一袭中山服，鼻梁上戴着一副眼镜，看上去就像是个无害的书生模样。  
而与他面对面对峙的，是一个军官打扮的人。  
“沈教授，聚众游行，影响治安。”他将帽檐又整了整，抬眸，满眼肃杀之气，“和我走一趟。”  
他身后的军士们一左一右，黑黝黝的枪口对准了沈巍身后的学生。  
沈巍抬手，薄唇一启，没有丝毫表情，“我和你走可以，放了他们。”  
“先生！”身后还拿着传单的女学生们，不顾枪管就要上前，“先生，我们不怕死，你不要像这些狗官低头！”  
“是啊先生，这一次本来就是我们自己要来的！”  
枪支上膛的声音。  
沈巍偏头，唇角似乎扬起了一丝微笑，“先回去，我不会有事。”  
那丝笑似乎能够安人心神，学生们你看看我我看看你，最后没有人说话，安静的离去。  
而那军官也很守诺，让手下们放下了枪。  
沈巍向前走了几步停下。  
“不走吗，张少帅？”

02：  
“你明知我对你兴趣不浅，今日这番，是不是可以说，投怀送抱？”  
张家大宅，张日山一边脱白色手套一边看向坐在沙发上的男子。  
沙发上坐着的男子一笑，“少帅诚意邀请，在下企敢不从？”  
张日山眉头一挑，凑近人，“哦？既然你心里有数，不如，洗干净床上等我？”  
万万没想到，情况突变。  
那人一抬手，便是直拳击来，匆匆避过，紧跟而来的就是一个顶腿。  
一攻一守，二人来回间已过了几招。  
沈巍从沙发上站起来，二话不说就是一个鞭腿，腿至半空被人架住，人还感叹到，“好腿！”  
借着力，另一条腿也抬起，身体以一个极其难的角度弯曲，竟是整个人都要像张日山砸过来。被压在地上的时候张日山心里想，看上去文质彬彬的人没想到是个狠岔，这柔韧度不知道在床上……  
有个冰冷又熟悉的物件贴上自己的脸，是枪。  
张少帅压人无数，头一次被人压，中山服的男人半跪在他的身上，拿着他的枪，从他的脸颊划过，缓缓游走到他的尾椎下面。  
他听见那人问，“你这么喜欢这个东西，不如让它和你交媾如何？”  
刀光过，枪被挑飞在一旁的地上，那人的衣物上撕裂了一个大口。  
张日山从地上站起，手中还把玩着一把小刀。  
“沈先生，枪这种东西，可不能乱玩。”

03：  
沈巍看看衣服，继续出招。  
两人从客厅打到了卧室，又打到了浴室门口，其中打碎的花瓶打坏的家具不计其数。  
张日山微微皱了皱眉，再这样下去家都要拆了不成。  
四处打量，目光落在了几日前才从西洋进货装好，据说是叫花洒的东西上。一抬开关，对准人的眼睛就喷洒。  
猝不及防，沈巍下意识伸手去挡，仅一瞬间的迟疑，胜负已分。  
被人大力的推向了玻璃，咚的一声让人不禁赞叹玻璃的质量真好，衣物撕裂声。  
单手钳住人的后颈，另一只手去按一直放置在浴室里的精油，随意扩张几下就急不可耐的顶了进去。  
那人明显的闷哼了一声，全身的肌肉瞬间就紧绷起来。  
好不容易得了手，害怕他又像刚刚那样用头撞来，掐着后颈的手一直没松开，把人箍进怀里，又深入了几分。  
“放松。”  
下身的感觉是那人不但没放松，反而绞得更紧，紧的都让人怀疑待会能不能拔出来。  
怒极反笑，“行，爷今日就给你松松！”  
狂风骤雨的进攻，可以明显看见那块地方像嘴一样吞食着自己的物什。那人不宽不窄的腰身，被水打湿后更显得有一番滋味，恍神间，手上扼制的力道松了点，一个手肘就击向了自己的腹部。  
张日山一愣，不顾还在隐隐作痛的腹部，拔出下体来直接扛着人摔去了房间的床上，再然后抓着那两条腿，又一次塞了进去。  
两条腿悬空，双手只能撑着床来保持平衡。  
揍我？现在看你哪来的手？  
许是抽插了有一会了，那令人折磨的紧致处稍稍有一些润滑的液体自动分泌出来，看不见那人的脸，却清晰可见他泛红的耳尖。  
“沈先生博学多才，这种情况下应该称呼我为什么好呢？夫君？丈夫？”  
“****”  
那人似乎是骂了一句脏话，这般水仙模样的人骂了脏话倒是少见。  
“那你能反攻吗？”张日山突然发了狠，军痞味十足，“不能就老实挨操！”  
他身下那人没说话，一滴汗从额头落下，打在睫毛上。他眯了眯眼，能不能反攻……下一次便知分晓。

（小剧场番外：  
“啪”  
什么东西击打清脆的响声。  
有男子温润的声音，“张少帅，可还舒服？”  
“呃啊……”）


End file.
